Percy Jackson savior of Olympus
by Bookworm19980115
Summary: Percy has saved Olympus.. Again. After a devestating accident he joins Atermis's Hunt and finds a new family... Please Read and review
1. Chapter 1

3

**There you have it a new chapter for a new story. im am going to try and update every other day as i am able to write while i am at school. **

**Hope you guys like it ...**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER...**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**By Bookworm19980115**_

(All rights go to Rick)

If I had never met Annabeth Chase then I would not be standing before the council of the Gods asking to die. If I had never laid eyes on the daughter of Athena then I wouldn't be about to challenge the Lord of the skies to a battle that would indeed result in my death...

-FLASHBACK-

As I run towards the beach with the little black box in my hand I realize that what I am about to say to the "Love of my Life" will change everything forever. After I say these words there will be no going back...

-FLASHBACK END-

Poseidon has a face filled with pain and confusement and Athena's face has a face filled with pure shock. All the other Gods and Goddesses look around at each other to confirm if their fears are true that the words that just left my mouth really just happened... Hestia looks at me with a smile on her face because she knows my true fate. I nod and step towards her and she pulls me into a tight embrace and whispers " Is it true" I nod " Yes " I breath. Hestia releases me from our tight embrace and I turn to address my Uncle the one and only Lord Zeus. Before I can even open my mouth Zeus speaks and says " Percy we are all aware of the way you feel about your existence Lady Hestia keeps us well informed but I think that it is unwise for you to express your feelings at this moment of irrational thinking. The council has discussed and agreed that you will be the guardian of Atermis and her Hunters. Percy before you can protest Atermis has already agreed and would like to offer you her blessing. " Thank you Uncle I would be honoured to serve beside Lady Atermis and her Hunters. At my words Lady Atermis shrinks down to her 15 year old self I walk over to meet her in the centre of the throne room. Lady Atermis whispers in my ear "Percy I am glad that you have accepted but I have personal reasons as to why me and the Hunters need a protector. Recently we have been getting threats against the Hunters, No do not think of the matter I do not want Father to know quite yet... My eyes widen but I quickly let the subject leave my mind... Atermis touched her pointer finger to my forehead and I felt I wave of power wash through me and I feel myself begin to faint...

**Well one chapter down and lots more to go as i said at the beginning i will try and update every other day**

**Have a great day.**

**-bookworm19980115**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeey Guys I know I am a bit late updating but better late than never hope you all are having a great week and now on with the story...PS I Own Nothing!**

**Artemis POV**

After lying Percy down on a couch Father calls order to the room. " Now that everything is taken care of

council DISSMISSED!" he boomed. Everyone flashed out except Athena Poseidon and of course Hestia.

Athena pulls me off to the side. "Artemis don't expect him to get over what happened right away he is going

to need some time to heal." "Athena I don't expect him to get over _HER_ but he will find comfort in my hunters,

WE will become what SHE! NEVER was... a family." I spat

"Arty Percy is waking up" Apollo yells "Apollo I told you to NEVER call me ARTY!" I walk over to where Percy

is lying with Athena in tow. He sits up rubbing his head muttering " give a bit of warning next time geez!" I

help him stand slowly and say " welcome to the Hunt Percy meet me and the Hunters in Central Park in 2

hours. By then you should be able to figure out the powers that come with my blessing. With that I flash out

**Percy's POV**

After Artemis flashes out I look at Hestia with a smile and give her a hug. Thank you Aunt Hestia" "Percy be

careful and take care of Artemis and the Hunters I will check on you from time to time but I would like to give

you my blessing" she says with a smile "Thank you Aunt Hestia" with that she sends a flash of red energy into

my chest and I stumble a bit. After giving me a quick hug she flashes out. Athena walks over with a sad face

and says " I know that I can never apologize for what my daughter did but I was hoping that you would

become my champion" She spits the word daughter with such hate and distaste that I kneel before the

goddess of wisdom and I answer " Lady Athena I would be honoured tobe your champion...

**_OOOOOOHHH are you guys mad that I left you with a cliff hanger... ahhh ha-ha I will have the _**

**_next chapter up soon and you will soon learn what Annabeth did to Percy to make Athena hate her _**

**_so much.. Future flashback will happen and the net chapter will probs be Artemis explaining to the _**

**_Hunters about Percy._**

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to read review favourite and follow _**

**_Have a GREAT day!_**

**_-Bookworm19980115_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeey Guys long time no see. Sorry for the long update wait but I started to type this chapter at school on my lunch but I got frustrated and started again from scratch. Also my dad turned off my wifi so this chapter was suppose to be up yesterday night but due to no wifi...anyways enough ranting...**

**On with the story**

**Atermis' POV**

I flash to where I left the hunters a couple of hours earlier and look around everything is in tip top condition everything away no messes all the wolves are asleep by their mistresses tent flaps and I look over to Thalia's tent and see that a faint light is peeking out of her tent and I skip over and think about what she will say about Percy being in the Hunt after all she was by his side after the break up with that awful daughter of Athena.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"Annabeth... please tell me this is a dream and that i will wake up and you will be your perfectly normal self..." Percy all but begs. He looks at the love of his life tied in chains and the fact that she would betray the supposed "Love of her life" who was going to ask her the biggest question in any girls life but no she had to give it all away for the traitorous devil of an half brother of his...

_**-End FLASHBACK-**_

SORRY GUYS I KNOW THIS IS JUST REALLY A FILLER CHAPTER AND THAT NEXT UPDATE WILL CONTAIN ATERMIS TALKING AND TELLING THE HUNTERS ABOUT PERCY BUT I REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE FOR YOU GUYS AND WANTED TO BE NICE TO MY READERS...

AS ALWAYS REVIEW ,REVIEW AND REVIEW LOL

OR JUST R&R


	4. Chapter 4 Not really :(

Important AN

Heeeeey i know that you really want a update but my parents think that i have deppresstion and are going to make go see someone and are cutting me off from all technology...No phone laptop Ipods NOTHING therefore i have no way to update for you guys and for that i am really sorry but i have Exams coming up and i think that my parents are more stressed out than i am anyways...See you when this all blows over


	5. Real Chapter 4

_**Hi guys, last chapter really was just a filler chapter and I will try and write longer chapters although I am not getting as much feedback on this story as my other one ...I really appreciate the criticism and love my readers option!**_

_**anyways on with another chapter...**_

_**to everyone that sent helpful thoughts and a positive attitude thank you and to everyone that reviewed about my parents they have given me my laptop back but I am suppose to be studying for my exam on Friday but I wanted to give you guys a chapter... please leave all your thoughts in a review it is greatly appreciated!**_

_**Thanks for you guys support:D**_

Still Artemis POV...

I walk over to Thalia's tent and quietly slip inside...

"Thalia...Wake up I have something really important to tell you!" I whisper in to her ear. She bolts up knocking her head against mine in the process. I rub my head and Thalia apologizes sheepishly " Sorry Milady" No harm done Thalia just don't sit up so fast.

"What was it that you were going to tell me?" she asks with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

I think you better sit down... Thalia you have to promise not to say anything until I have told you the whole story..." Remember how I had to attend a council meeting this mourning"? "Yes Milady Everyone was wondering what was taking you so long you had never been to that long of a council meeting before.." Thalia said the worry starting to creep into her voice

"Milady nobody was hurt were they" Thalia looked at me with pleading eyes i can see she is truly concerned for her former campmates and her close friends. I don't want her to worry so i answer her pleading look with "No" " But ill warn you i don't believe you will be happy what SHE did

" Oh no poor Percy what that Bitch do this time" Thalia exclaimes

"Thalia Language!" I scold her "Sorry Miladay" she bows her head in shame. Actually wake up the girls what i am going to tell you concerns them too`` Thalia gives me a confused look but runs off...

_**I know i know its short but as i said at the begginning i am suppose to be studying for my exam on Friday.**_

_**Anyways i hope it wasnt boring and as always read and reveiw:D**_

_**-Bookworm19980115**_


	6. Chapter 5

Heeeeeeeeeey Guys sorry for the long wait...been busy and had a lot on my mind ...no more talking on with the chapter...Also I am only going to post the next chapter when this story gets to ... 40 Reviews that's only 5 reviews guys I know you can do it now on to the story...

**Thalia's POV**

**As I run towards my tent I try and think of what that ( **incoming cuss word!)...**BITCH did I mean hadn't she hurt Percy enough...he was even going to ask her to marry him and she had to give that all away and go off with that traitorous asshole who everyone fawned over even though Percy had saved their asses AGAIN! I take a deep breath and gently nudge each of the Hunters awake...Phoebe is the first one to stir and immediately a look of fear and worry in her eyes for the fear that something bad has happened to Lady Artermis.. After everyone is awake I tell the girls that Lady Artermis has something very important to tell us and that she hadn't even share any details with me so it must be a really big deal. A evil look spreads across Phoebe's face and she says " Maybe Lady Artermis has found a young girl, and she is going to offer her a place in the hunt...?"**

**Maybe she will even show whoever is looking after that person the respect they deserve for treating a girl that way" a few mummers come from the other girls showing their agreement with Phoebe.. I shake my head at the girls and say " Don't you think Lady Artermis would have told me if it was something like that come on girls Milady is waiting get your butts moving" With a laugh I run back in the direction that I came from with the rest of the girls following behind. When we get to the spot where I left Lady Artermis a few minutes later...When we reach her we see her talking in hushed voices with a hooded figure we all reach for our Bows at the same time and as we aim them at the hooded figure I hear a familiar voice... "Really Thals you would shoot your best friend?" "Percy?" i sequel! He lowers his hood and i tackle him to the ground, the rest of the Hunters don't lower their bows the only other Hunter that is smiling is Phoebe and Lady Artermis. Phoebe is smiling because she knows of how much Percy means to me and Lady Artermis has a mischievous smile so ill have to ask her later i suppose... I turn to Lady Artermis and ask her, "what was it that you wanted to talk to us all about and why is Percy here?" **

**Artermis' POV**

**"Girls i know that most of you will dislike the idea and will be very angry but i need to to listen to what i am about to say with a open mind alright, I hear a few grunts and yes's and a few of course Milady's. With that i begin to tell them of how Percy came to O. With that i begin to tell them of how Percy came to Olympus and challenged Zeus to a duel hoping that he would die...**

**(Few Hours Later...)**

**And Then i offered him to be the Guardian of the Hunt in hopes that he will be able to find a new family...Right Girls! I hear a few grunts but I see all the girls nodding their heads and this seems to reassure Percy of what I told him before Thalia came into the clearing.. I clear my throat and say " time for bed girls", at these words i hear a few groans and I continue once everyone quiets down... " Because we are going hunting tomorrow mourning" These words bring out cheers from the older girls and they all begin to head to their tents, the older ones carrying the younger girls. After everyone is in their tents I turn to Percy and say " Goodnight Percy i will see you in the mourning" Before i go in to my tent i make a tent appear for Percy even though i know that he would never sleep...As i drift off to sleep i hear himself nestle himself into a tree for the night where he can safely guard us. This thought sends me into a reassured slumber...**

_See you all next Chapter i expect at least 5 reviews or i wont update!_

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
